edstudiosfalloutstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stranger
"I can't ask you to come with me any further, to put your lives at risk for this. But if you do decide to come with me...'I will be eternally in your debt'," '' -- The Stranger to the Companions before the start of their journey to the Ravaged Hills '''The Stranger '''is the main protagonist of ''Fallout: Big Easy. Following the disappearance of their sister, the Stranger left the sanctuary of Vault 60 to search for her. During their journey across the wastes, the Stranger gathered a group of companions, who agreed to aid them in their search. Little did they know that their actions would change the landscape of the Big Easy forever. History Early Life The Stranger was born on 9th April 2261 to John and Martha, three years after their sister Abigail, it Vault 60. When they were seven, their parents were murdered by the insane inhabitants of the Vault's lower levels, leaving the Stranger under their sister's care. 2268 At age 7, the Stranger's parents were killed by the insane inhabitants of the vault's lower levels, leaving them under the guardianship of their sister Abigail. Events of Big Easy 2279 In 2279, the Stranger's sister, Abigail, broke out of the vault, prompting them to also leave the safety of the shelter and head out into the Big Easy. They journeyed to the nearby settlement of Tank Town, where they first met Colin Shaw, the Professor. The Stranger worked several mercenary jobs in the town before moving on with the Professor. 2280 Relationships Abigail "Listen to me. Just...stay put. Don't - I repeat, '''DON'T' - come after me. Just...stay where you are. Where you're safe. ... Bye. I love you,"'' -- Abigail's voice recording for her sibling after her departure from the vault The Stranger was close to their older sister, Abigail, as she raised him from the moment their parents died. When Abigail disappeared from Vault 60, the Stranger risked everything to head out into the dangerous wasteland to find her. Colin Shaw "I can't lie to you. I '''need' your help," '' -- The Stranger asks the Professor for his help in the wasteland The Stranger and Colin Shaw become fast allies and friends, with the Professor more than willing to aid the Stranger in their mission. As they become closer on their journey, the Stranger begins to view the Professor as a father figure. Gary-3 Due to Gary-3's compassionate nature, the Stranger forms a strong friendship with him. Amanda The Stranger is quickly impressed by Amanda's hardy nature despite her young age. Jesus Dogmeat Dogmeat is completely loyal to the Stranger. Skynet Goris The Stranger sought out Goris while following in their sister's footsteps. Upon meeting him, Goris said that the Stranger was destined to change the wasteland forever. Trivia * The Stranger is described as being a "caucasian with brown hair", due to being a representation of the Vault Boy and Vault Girl. This appearance is the default in the Fallout games. * While the Stranger's gender is purposely ambiguous - with them often referred to as "they" - they are canonically male. * 9th April 2261, the Stranger's birthday, is a Tuesday. * The Stranger's name was given by Moriarty upon his arrival in Tank Town. * Their main weapon is a 10mm Pistol. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vault 60 Category:Human Characters Category:The Companions